Marjorie Dursley
Petunia Dursley Dudley Dursley |Education = |Occupation = Breeder of bulldogs |Loyalty = }}Marjorie "Marge" Dursley was the Muggle sister of Vernon Dursley and the aunt of Dudley Dursley. Biography Early life Marge was the elder sister of Vernon Dursley. She had a sister-in-law, Petunia Evans through Vernon's marriage. She doted on her nephew Dudley Dursley and bred bulldogs for a living. She had twelve bulldogs but her favourite dog was Ripper. She lived in the countryside and had a large garden in her house. Because she was caring for twelve dogs, she usually had a fry-up for dinner every evening instead of a proper dinner. Her neighbour was Colonel Fubster. Time at Privet Drive Marge was annoyed when Vernon and Petunia had to take in Harry Potter, because she thought he was dumped at Privet Drive by unemployed and lazy parents who abandoned him in the care of a hardworking aunt and uncle. She later told Harry she would have taken him to an orphanage if he was put on her doorstep. Vernon and Petunia let her think these things because she wouldn't be impressed to learn he was a wizard. Even though she wasn't a blood relation of Harry, he was forced to call her aunt. Because she doted upon her bulldogs, she hated leaving her house to go away but used to go to Privet Drive when she could. These visits were unwelcome to Harry because she was unkind to him and loved criticising him. She whacked him round the shins to ensure Dudley won musical statues. She gave Dudley a computerised robot but a box of dog biscuits to Harry. And she let Ripper chase him up a tree and wouldn't call him back until midnight. In June 1991, Marge bought Dudley a birthday present which helped Petunia calm Dudley down when he thought she and Vernon had given him thirty-six presents instead of at least thirty-seven presents. Petunia was taking Dudley and a friend to the zoo but their childminder was unable to care for Harry. Petunia thought about asking Marge to instead, but Vernon told her that Marge hated Harry and would not want to. Marge later sent a postcard from her holiday in July. Because Harry soon began attending Hogwarts School, Vernon and Petunia told her that Harry was attending St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys instead. Argument In July to August 1993, she went to stay at Privet Drive. She spent seven days there and took Ripper too because he pined for her if she was gone. Her other bulldogs were cared for by Colonel Fubster. Harry was told to be civil, to not perform any magic and support a story that he was attending St Brutus's. Vernon collected her at a train station that evening. She got back to the house and shoved her suitcase at Harry when she run to give Dudley a kiss. She was soon given tea and fruitcake, but her attention eventually turned to Harry. She began verbally poking at Harry by telling him he was ungrateful towards Vernon and Petunia. Harry had to be nice to her, because he had bribed Vernon into signing a Hogmeade permission slip if he was. He smiled at her but she thought it was a smirk and began asking about St Brutus's. He told her he was getting beaten by a cane, but she thought he had a casual tone when telling her. She told Petunia to tell the school she thought Harry needed to get beaten harder, causing Vernon to change the subject. Her whole trip was awful for Harry. She kept suggesting things she thought would improve Harry's behaviour and had suggestions for why he behaved that way. The third evening, she told Vernon and Petunia how she thought Harry was rotten inside and insulted James and Lily. It caused Harry to break her glass, but she thought she caused it to break because she had too firm a grip. Harry was able to hold back anger by thinking about a Handbook of Do-it-Yourself Broomcare every time she spoke, but she began to think he was "mentally subnormal" because he looked blank when she was talking. Eventually her words during her final evening caused an argument. She told Vernon and Petunia how Harry had bad blood: she called Lily a bad egg and James a wastrel and Harry was a product of that. Vernon told her James was unemployed and she called him a "good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger" caused Harry to snap and tell her she was wrong. Vernon told Harry to go to bed but Marge continued and goaded Harry into continuing. She told him how James and Lily were killed in a car accident likely caused by being drunk, but he told her again she was wrong. She called Harry an ungrateful liar but she began to feel strange and stopped talking. Harry had unintentionally caused her to swell up like a balloon. She was large and round, had bulging eyes, her limbs struck at strange angles and you could hear apoplectic popping sounds. She was soon inflating and floated up to the ceiling. Vernon was trying to pull her down and Harry began packing up. Vernon saw Harry leaving and begged him to help her, but he told him she got what she deserved. Marge was helped by the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad who punctured her and erased her mind completely of what happened. Appearance Marge had a beefy and purple-face, and was large like Vernon. Character Marge thought beating people who deserve it was a good thing. Notes and sources Category:Muggles Category:Characters